Joshua Hertz
is a contestant from Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 2. Profile Age: 27 Hometown: Crescent City, CA Occupation: Hotel Manager 3 Words to Describe Yourself: I don't want to give myself flowers, but I would say I am Chill, Funny and Charismatic. What is your personnal claim to fame ? Being a Hotel Manager in the best city in the world... My city. I was born and raised in Crescent City and there is no place I would rather be than this place. Coming into the House, what is your strategy to Win the Game ? I don't know, honestly, it depends on the people I will meet out there. I guess I will befriend everybody and go from there to the top. What would be your ideal ally? I would love to have an all-girl alliance by my side. I want to be the guy that every girl in the house loves and that is there when it's needed. Girls are hot-headed and they'll need me in their alliance to calm them down when, you know... when they get to each others' throat... Showmance, Flirtmance, Bromance, Friendmance... What are you looking for in the House ? I'm definitely open to romance ! I want to enjoy my summer and live this experience to the fullest. I would love to have a showmance. Any last words ? Bring it on babe ! This fun-loving Cali guy will light up your screen this summer ! Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 2 Game History Josh is the character that has know the biggest transformation throughout the second season of the game, in my opinion. He started the game as the loumouth, the token annoying bro-guy and became eventually a kind of rootable underdog, a trustworthy and loyal member of The Iron Pact. At the beginning of the game, he was rather popular among the younger contestants in the house even though he was a bit childish for his age. He was included in the Peanuts' Squad, very early on, however when Shane won HOH on Week 2 and targetted the leader of their common alliance without telling him and a few others, Josh became more distant and created a sub-alliance with Aaron and Chloe named The Middle. Their goal was to ride the middleground of the house and slide slowly to the end. However, the following week, Tabea unexpectedly won HOH on Week 3 and decided to go after isolated players in the house not to get much blood on her hands. Eventually, Josh's number 1 ally Aaron was voted out and The Middle explosed. For the following weeks, he stayed loyal to the Peanuts' Squad even though he was clearly on the outs. Things changed when he opted to save Sami from eviction during the fifth week. Indeed, the pilot won the next HOH and created a brand new alliance called The Iron Pact, including his long-time ally Eddie as well as Perri and Josh who felt strongly isolated within their alliance. This alliance stayed strong for a few weeks, using their solidarity to keep Perri on Week 7 and Sami on Week 8. However, when Eddie was voted out and then came back as HOH during the "Sweet Revenge" twist, Josh and her had a breakdown and something broke in their alliance. Even though Tristan, a member of the Peanuts' Squad was voted out that week and not the Hotel Manager, he was backdoored by Shane who managed to secure another HOH win on Week 9. Josh was unanimously voted out but he did not hold any animosity towards his allies who had no other choice but to vote him out. As the fifth jury member, Joshua voted for Sami to win the game. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng) Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng) Contestants Category:Matpeng Contestants Category:Fanon Contestants